I'm the Hokage!
by Silent Shinobi
Summary: 12 days. 12 Gennin. 1 hat. Many possiblities. I suck at summaries. That's a fact.


**I'm the Hokage**

D'nur… this is one of those fanfictions which will be updated every day and it's only 12 chapters for the 12 characters. Couplings include nejiten (duh), shikaino (also duh), naruhina… kibahina…. And lots more… but it's more of a comedy then romantic…so…yeah… this fanfiction should take no more and no less then 12 days to finnish. I swear.

**Chapter one- Naruto Day**

"Hoi, Sakura-chan", Naruto whispered to Sakura, "Why do you think Grandma Hokage called us over ?"

"I don't know!" Sakura replied, "Why don't you wait until she makes the announcement?"

"But I'm curious!"

"Just shut up."

"Why is Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji and Lee here as well?"

"I don't know that either…"

"Why don't you know, you were called in as well!"

"Just… shut up…"

The 12 gennin (well… Shika is a chuunin… but… you get it…) sat quietly as they awaited Tsunade-sama to arrive. The 12 were called in for a mission and sat quietly in the waiting room.

And after waiting10 minutes, Tsunade finally entered with Shizume.

"Hello everyone," Tsunade started, "As you know, you were all called in for a mission."

"Well, well?" Naruto asked eagerly, "What's the mission! Do we have to go out and protect someone? Or go out and retrieve Sasuke!"

"I'm right here, baka," Sasuke grumpily said.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is out to do an S-rank mission," Shizume said, "And all the jounin and skilled chuunin are out on missions."

"Are you saying I'm not a skilled chuunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well… err…. Moving on…" Shizume continued, "Since you 12 are our top ninja, Tsunade-sama is leaving it to you to run Konoha. We trust you all and believe there's nothing you can possibly do to konoha in 12 days!"

12 days later…

"HAHA! I RULE KONOHA! NEXT—THE WORLD!" Naruto screamed.

Back to the present:

"Here's how it'll work out," Tsunade started, "Since there are 12 days, and 12 gennin, each of you can take over konoha for one day each! All you have to do is wear this hokage hat and you will be claimed the hokage for that day!"

Sakura raised her hand.

"Why don't you wear the hokage hat then, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Err…well, you guys know what to do! Well, gotta run!" Tsunade said. And just like that, she ran off with Shizume.

Naruto poked the hat. Then he picked it up.

"Who wants to be hokage first?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm…" Lee said, "How about me?"

"Not so fast Lee!" Sasuke said, "I want to be hokage first!"

"None of us can trust you, Sasuke," Shino said.

"You barely even talk in the series!" Kiba told Shino.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Hinata said.

"SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" Ino said, "Look at this! I conveniently found this dice on the floor! It has 12 sides! Everyone claim a number and I can role the die! If the dice lands on your number, then you get to be Hokage!"

"But what if it lands on Sasuke today and Sasuke again the next day?" Naruto asked.

"Then we'll roll the dice again!" Ino said, "So, everyone pick a number!"

"7" Naruto said, "The lucky number!"

"2!" Sakura said.

"8" Sasuke said.

And here are the numbers and what everyone called:

1 Shino

2 Sakura

3 Kiba

4 Neji

5 Ino

6 Tenten

7 Naruto

8 Sasuke

9 Lee

10 Hinata

11 Chouji

12 Shika

"Ok, let's roll!" Ino said. She was about to throw the dice, but Sakura stopped her.

"Hey, why do YOU get to roll the dice?" Sakura asked, trying to grab the dice.

"I found it first!" Ino said. So the both kept tugging on the dice, but the dice fell out of Ino's hands.

Who knew, it landed on 7.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto yelled as he took the Hokage hat and proudly put it on.

…

…..

……

"So… now what?" Lee asked.

"I think you're supposed to be giving everyone missions," Sasuke said.

"Oh! Ok then!" Naruto said, "Sasuke! Come fourth!"

"What? So suddenly?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm the hokage!" Naruto said, "And your mission is to… rub my feet!"

"What? That's not a mission!"

"Yeah it is, you gotta read the missions list! It counts as an A-rank mission!"

"I refuse."

"Ok, well, I'm the hokage, and I can order anyone to kill you any time!"

"So what?"

"You won't be able to kill Itachi!"

"Damnit…" Sasuke said. He walked up to Naruto and rubbed his feet.

"Now say I'm the greatest," Naruto told Sasuke.

"What? That doesn't count as a mission!" Sasuke said.

"Well… now it does!" Naruto said, "I'm the hokage!"

"No way I'm not saying that!"

"Ok then. Shino, you don't mind if you kill Sasuke for me, do you?"

"With pleasure," Shino said, cracking his knuckles, "You know, I kinda like Naruto being Hokage. Be prepared Sasuke, something might crawl up your back…"

"ACK! Ok! Ok! Naruto is the greatest! DON'T PUT A SPIDER ON MY BACK, SHINO!"

"Hun. Thought so."

"Shino," Naruto said, "Sing me a lullaby… I feel sleepy."

"WHAT! No way!" Shino screamed.

"HA HA, SHINO!" Sasuke laughed at Shino.

"I'm the Hokage, Shino," Naruto said, "I can kill you at any moment."

"Who cares, no one cares about me," Shino said, "Besides the fan girls… but… I mean… they like… live in another world…"

"Oh, is that so?" Naruto asked, "Oh well, that's too bad. I was just about to grant you permission to kill Kiba if you sing me a lullaby… but… seeing that you want to die… I can just let Kiba kill you…"

"… you're ACTUALLY gonna let me kill Kiba?" Shino said, grinning a little.

"… I don't like this," Kiba said.

"What song would you like me to sing, Naruto-sama?" Shino asked.

"Can you make one up?" Naruto answered.

"What!" Shino said, "I can't make up songs!"

"But it puts me to sleep all the time!" Naruto said, "When I hear a new song, and it's sung by a guy with a really high pitched voice, I go to sleep!"

Everyone just blankly starred at Naruto.

"Uhh…" Shino started, "Errr… I have to make it up? Um… I… like.. to… move it move it… I like to move it move it…"

"Hey! You didn't make up that song!" Naruto said.

"Darn it…" Shino said, "Ok… fine… umm…. Repeat after me everyone! Get down on the floor!"

The room was silent.

"I said get down on the floor!"

"Get down on the floor!" Naruto yelled back.

Everyone just starred at Naruto.

"Yeah… and uh…. Grab a partner!"

And everyone grabbed a partner. Only… guys with guys and girls with girls…

"Errr… then… uh… Shake your bootay!"

…

Everyone stood still. You could even hear that annoying cricket.

"Grab a partner and sake your bootay!" Lee yelled back.

"This is the real mix!" Shino said, starting to get into the song he was making up. Well... it was more like some random rap song…

"And yeah, repeat after me!" Shino said, "Get down on the floor! Then grab a partner and shake your bootay!"

"OH YEAH!" Naruto said, starting to dance. He grabbed Sakura and started dancing with her.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

"I'M THE HOKAGE!" Naruto said out loud, "EVERYONE, DANCE! NOW!"

"OH YEAH!" Lee said, starting to dance. Everyone else just starred at him.

"Umm…come one… everyone," Ino said, starting to dance a little, "You won't have much fun... just standing around…"

"OH yeah! This is the real mix!" Shino said, suddenly dressed like a gangster, with the bling bling and all, "Get down on the floor! Then grab a partner and shake your bootay! Repeat after me!"

"Get down on the floor! Then grab a partner and shake your bootay!" Naruto screamed back, "Come on Sakura, say it too!"

"err…. get down on the floor… Then grab a partner and shake your bootay…" Sakura murmured.

"I can't HEAR you!" Naruto said.

"Get down on the floor! Then grab a partner and shake your bootay!" Ino yelled, trying to get everyone to dance with her.

"Oh yeah! We're almost done! One more time! This is the real mix! Get down on the floor! Then grab a partner and shake your bootay! YEAH!" Shino said, "How was that, Naruto-sama?"

Shino looked down at Naruto, who was sleeping on the ground.

"Today was… random…" Sasuke said.

End of Chapter

A/N: That song/rap shino was singing was a song I made up. You just… talk… and there's no singing in it…. I feel random now XX


End file.
